Big Macintosh's Journal Entries
by Betty Bear
Summary: A couple of journal entries written in the perspective of Big Macintosh. Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Link to original format: visit Betty23WFBear DeviantArt page.
1. Entry 2

June 6, 2014 Entry 2

8:20 PM

Dear Journal,

Today was fine as always. Ah harvested the apples in the west fields and then ah

plowed the southern fields. Course ah finished early thanks to Caramel helpin', even

though ah didn't need it. After that Caramel and ah had lunch at that new place.

What's it called? Barkeley's Pizza? Well ah'll ask Caramel if that's its name later. Point

is ah had lunch: roasted tomato and pineapple pizza with apple juice. As much as it

tasted good, that thing was expensive. 16 bits and tax. Ah ain't gonna eat there

anymore. Well maybe ah might, if ah could find somethin' cheaper there. Aah ah'm

gettin' off track. After that, Caramel and ah parted ways. He said somethin' 'bout

findin' Thunderlane n' left. Ah could've joined him but ah had to go. Ah was gonna be

late. And ah didn't want to miss this. Especially if it was somethin' from **HER**.

Ah got there just in time to see it start. Colt, am ah glad ah got there just in time.

Missin' or even showin' up late would cause me to miss the most amazin' part. What

am ah sayin'? All parts are amazin'. Well except for when she makes mistakes. But

that's alight. We all do. Ah know ah have. Ma worst mistake was not tellin' her ma

feelings. But ah'll make up for it. One day ah'll be like her, ah'll get brave n' tell her,

and ifn' she'll have me, we could date n' kiss. But what if she says no? Ah don't think

ah could handle that. Ah feel for her hard. Too hard. So hard that it hurts for every

second ah don't tell her. And ah bear it.

Journal, if you were a pony, ah'd ask for yer help. I bet you would know what to say. Or even Papa. Granny said Papa was more nervous n' scared than a cat bein' chased by a mean dog when he fell in love with Mama. In fact, Granny said he held in his feelings for her for 'bout 5 years. But somehow he got some courage and told her.

Actually Granny said he got so drunk that he galloped down the street, screamin'

Mama's name and how he loved her. Ah wish ah was like that. Not the drunk part but

the brave part. Ah'm so afraid of rejection 'cause it would hurt. Ah know ah'm big n'

strong but ah ain't invincible. Ah hurt like every pony else. That's why ah say "hi",

"bye", "eeyup", and "eenope" around her. If ah say more, ah might ask her out by

accident n' she'll say no.

After 3 hours of watchin', m a private show finally ended and ah got ready to leave. It was like any other day. Ah would sit n' watch then ah would leave once it ended. But today was different. Ah wasn't sure why but ah was gettin' ready to go to Sweet Apple Acres for dinner when all of a sudden, ah hear flaps of wings. And just like that, she descended before me like some kinda angel from above and she started talkin' to me. Askin' if ah liked her moves and such. Course ah respond with my famous "eeyup". Ah guess ah made an impression on her cause she noticed how ah watched her every day. How ah came to this spot, sat in the grass with ma head held upward, and watched her move. And by the smile on her face, ah could tell she enjoyed it. Ah know how she likes attention, but ah hope she likes attention from me more.

Anyways we talked for a bit before she had to leave. Ah admit ah was happy she came and talked with me. Ah would've never found the courage to have a "legit chat" with her. But that wasn't why ah was happy. Ah was happy cause she said ah had a nice voice. She said ah should talk more. Ah want to, especially if it's her, but ah can't. Ah might mess up n' ruin ma chances with her. But maybe it's worth it. She might say yes. That would be great. She might say no. Ah hope that she says yes.

After that, ah went home and ate dinner with Granny n' Applebloom . Granny said

that Applejack was away at a farmer's conference in Appleloosa. Ah would've gone too but somepony had to stay and buck trees. Ah was gonna go to ma room but Granny called me over to the livin' room. Ah knew what she was gonna say. She was gonna tell me that ah'm 24 goin' on 25. That ah oughta find a nice mare n' marry her. That ah need to find a mate cause ah may not when ah get older. Ah was wrong but worried now. Somehow Granny found out that ah had a crush on one of Applejack's friends. Ah reckon she don't know which one but she seems to think it's Miss Fluttershy. Ah don't know why she would think that but she said ah oughta invite her over n' get to know her. Sorry Granny but ah ain't interested. She's a nice mare but she ain't **HER**. No mare can ever be **HER**.

Ah'm gettin' mighty tired. Ah think ah wrote enough. Besides ah gotta get up at

sunrise. Them apples ain't gonna buck themselves. Oh! Ah just remembered! Ah got

this in the mail today. At first ah wanted to know why Princess Celestia would mail me

anything but then ah read the letter. That and ah forgot Applejack was out of town. Again. Ah'm awfully tired. Well Journal that's all ah had to say. Thanks for listenin' to ma problems. Till tomorrow. G'Night.

* * *

**Betty Bear's Notes:** The document I made on Word is completely different from this. The words are the same but the style, font, and font size are completely different. As in they represent Big Macintosh's mouth writing (?) and _his _words, not Betty Bear's. Another thing is that his journal paper color is light yellow with black lines but of course won't let me put that here so this the best I could do.

If you find any errors don't hesitate to tell me. Constructive criticism is always welcome in my book. I know my writing style is lacking, but if you think you can help, go for it.

OH! And if you would like to read the original, I plan on putting it on deviantart. If you want I can PM you, just say so in the comments. Also I made 2 entries for him to go with a story in progress. If you feel as though you want me entries, tell me.

On that note, have a good day.


	2. Entry 8

June 12, 2014 Entry 8

9:55 PM

Dear Journal.

SOARIN! Ah hate that stallion! Whenever ah'm about to make a move on her, he

comes out of nowhere and steals her away. Why can't he have his eyes on somepony

else? Why does it have to be on her? And that smile. Ah don't like it, especially how

he directs at her. And his eyes. He thinks nopony sees him, but ah do. Ah don't like

how his eyes wander up and down her body whenever she ain't lookin'. Ah know she's

beautiful but does he have to ogle her backside so often? Ah bet he stares at her flank

more than he stares at her face! And then there's the touchin'. Papa always taught me to respect a mare's personal space. That's why ah don't hug mares and stallions,

unless they're okay with it. But ah don't like how he hugs her. One of his forelegs is

wrapped around her upper back and the other rests on her flank. And he does it every

time they meet. Every time. And ah don't like it. Not one bit. Ah ain't jealous. Not one

bit, but ah am protective. Especially if it's about her. Ah wonder if she likes how he

touches her. Ah hope not. Sometimes ah see her scold him but other times ah see her

smilin'. But ah haven't seen her blush. And then there's his wings. He thinks ah don't

see his intentions but ah do. Ah see how he puts his wing over her and pulls her close. Ah see how he uses his wings to wrap around her. Ah see how he touches her flanks with it. Ah overheard Thunderlane call that "feather marking". Ah oughta ask what that means but ah have a faint idea. And ah hope ah'm wrong.

Ah only bring up Soarin cause he stopped by today. He said it was his off day and that he wanted to spend time with her. He didn't even apologize when he came by and stole her from me. Ah was just gonna give up (like usual) and go home when she

called out to me. She said something 'bout "hangin' out" with her and Soarin. Of

course ah said yes. Ah wasn't gonna let him have her all to himself like that. Eenope!

Ah saw Soarin give me some kinda glare when ah said yes. Heh it was actually kinda

funny to see. He probably thought he could intimidate me. Ah'm awfully sorry to say

but he ain't scary. Not one bit.

So she brought us to Barkeley's Baked Bundles (that's the actual name) and we sat in this one corner booth with the off balance table. Soarin sat across from me while she sat next to me. Ah figured she would sit next to him but she didn't and ah'm mighty glad. Ah ordered the pesto cavatappi and apple juice, Soarin ordered the vegan paella with a vanilla shake, and she ordered tomato sauced spaghetti with grated yellow cheese and water. Lunch itself was good, ah chatted with her 'bout things, Soarin tried to flirt with her, but that failed. But all good things end (or so ah thought). She was a messy eater, messier than a pig rollin' around in a mud puddle. Her face, mostly her muzzle, was coated in sauce and cheese. And some of it dripped onto the table cloth. But ah found her eatin' habits cute. So cute that she caught me starin' at her and looked up at me. After than ah didn't know what happened. It all happened so fast. Ah leaned forward and licked the sauce off her face. Ah still don't know why ah did that but it felt so good. When ah pulled back, ah saw her blushin' up a storm. Her face became ma coat color and ah could see the tiniest of smiles on that pretty face of hers. Ah didn't know it then but Soarin was glarin' daggers at me.

Ah dunno what possessed me again but ah leaned forward and stole her first kiss.

And it was amazin'! It wasn't like one of them kiddy kisses but like a passionate make

out. Ah could feel the softness and moisture of her blue lips on mine, ma tongue

wrappin' around hers, and the remains of spaghetti in her mouth. Ah felt ma forelegs

wrap themselves around her while her small hooves were pressed against ma chest.

Ah felt ma larger tongue dominate hers. Ah could even feel her become submissive like she wanted to see where this would go. Ah never felt so happy in all ma life. And then ah was ripped away from her. That kiss didn't last as long as ah wanted it to. Ah

saw Soarin grab her and he tried to kiss her. And he nearly succeed if ah hadn't

jumped him.

Ah gave Soarin a reason to avoid and fear me. Ain't NOPONY gonna kiss her but me.

Ah made him realize why they call me "Equestria's Biggest and Strongest Stallion." Ah

punched him twice in that so called pretty face of his and then ah punched him in the

gut. Ah was gonna continue but ah felt small hooves grab me. Then ah heard a voice,

her voice. But that managed to distract me cause Soarin punched me in the jaw. Ah

gotta give him credit. He may be smaller but he has a strong hook . Too bad mine is

better.

Long story short, 10 stallions and a mare pulled me off of Soarin, we got kicked out of the restaurant, ah'm sure she was upset with me, and now ah know Soarin truly hates me. Ah was gonna apologize for ma behavior but Soarin blew up on me. He cursed and called me names and downright insulted me, ma friends, and ma family. Ah was gonna give him a taste of round 2 but she slapped him before ah could. And she slapped him hard. Ah've seen her when she was angry, but ah gotta say ah never saw her so furious. After that, ah watched Soarin leave with tears in his eyes and possibly with a broken heart. Ah hope he leaves her alone after this. Ah was afraid she might yell at me too, and she did, but she wasn't as angry as ah thought. She must have been elated 'bout the kiss. Ah know ah was. In fact ah wanted to do it again but ah was afraid she might try to hurt me. Or worse, she probably didn't want to kiss me after that. Well ah had better test the waters. Ah apologized to her and then ah brought her in for a hug. It was ma way of tellin' her ah was sorry. But ma innocent contact turned into me rubbin' ma hoof up and down her back while nibblin' on her little ear. Ah guess ah figured ah could do that since ah kissed her before. Maybe ah should ask her if we could be coltfriend and marefriend. Ah promise ah'll take good care of her, ah'll love her unconditionally, and ah'll –

Ah oughta go. Granny yelled at me for havin' ma bedroom light on. And ah'm mighty

tired anyhow. Thanks for listening Journal. G'Night.

* * *

**Betty Bear Notes: **I bet you are all confused. What? Why? Because I'm sure I stated earlier that there is no particular order to these. Also these are shown my future fanfic _Finders, Readers. _I warned you this would happen so don't be surprised. Also notice how I'm trying to NOT use the RD's name. Yeah, I'm trying to challenge myself.

Likewise if you find any errors go ahead and tell me. And if you want the real version of this story, PM me. I'll email it to you whenever I can.

On that note, have a good day.


	3. NOTICE

As I said in the earlier chapters, this would be a very, very, _very_ short story. Not only that but it was completely random as well. And if you are looking

for some kind of story development or plot or something, you won't find it here. Think of these as random, romantic short stories in the point of view of

Big Macintosh. They simply don't follow each other, storywise. Imagine writing in your diary every time you're about to hit the sack. Each entry is

completely different from the last one, aren't they? That concept applies to this story, so please keep that in mind. If you feel as though you would like

more entries (bonus entries of course) then I would be happy to write them. Keep in mind that they MUST center or affect Big Mac's life. Next I have a

couple of ideas that I could write but don't expect them to appear right after the other. Once I start something, I look forward to finishing it. Quickly.

But I refuse to keep uploading like a maniac. I have a life too.

* * *

Bonus events that I'll write about, when I feel like it:

**ENTRY 1:** Big Mac apple bucks trees. He bucks one tree and knocks Rainbow Dash down from her napping spot.

**ENTRY 4:** Big Mac meeting Soarin for the first time. Soarin hits on Applejack in Big Mac's presence.

**ENTRY 10: **Big Mac spending a day with Fluttershy and Angel. Fluttershy is completely nervous and flirty.

**ENTRY 15: **Fluttershy asking Big Mac out. Big Mac refuses, gently, and tells her he is in love with Rainbow Dash.

**ENTRY 16: **Fluttershy gets advice on how to get a stallion. She refuses to accept defeat and chases after Big Mac.

**ENTRY 20:**Big Mac is locked in a very small closet with Rainbow Dash at a party. Commence operation: SMOAP (Steamy Making Out At Party).

**ENTRY 21:** Big Mac finally asks Rainbow Dash out.

**ENTRY 368:** Big Mac proposing to Rainbow Dash at a Wonderbolts Show. Soarin stealing Big Mac's ring.

**ENTRY 415:** A Big Mac X Rainbow Dash Wedding! Soarin's present and Fluttershy's full of objections!

**ENTRY 420:** Big Mac and Rainbow Dash on their honeymoon in the Babaamas (Sheep reference).

**ENTRY 620:** Big Mac learning that he got his wife pregnant.

**ENTRY 2190:**Big Mac is spending the day with his 6 year old son, Zap Apple, and 1 year old daughter, Apple Breeze.

* * *

That's about as much as ideas as I can poop out my brain. Anyway I have a question that needs to be answered before I go on my way. Do you feel

Big Mac is in character? I'm referring to his thought processes and dialect. I know all he says is "eeyup!" or "eenope!" but the quiet ones are usually

big thinkers and great reflectors. We've seen on occasion that this stallion has a whole slew of words ready to be used for lessons and what not.

That's why I typed this. Actually that's a lie. We need more Big Mac X Rainbow Dash stories.


End file.
